Monstruos
by Niveneh
Summary: Reflexiones de Naruto antes de llegar a la Villa de la Arena. Spoilers Chapter 252 [Shounen-ai implícito] [GaaraNaru]


**Advertencia: Spoilers para el capítulo 252 del manga. Así que si no lo has leído y no quieres aguarte la sorpresa, no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**

**Monstruos.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

_Monstruo._

Si volvía a escuchar aquella palabra con un tono despectivo, no sabría contenerse.

Naruto está cansado de oírla en murmullos a sus espaldas, de verla reflejada en los fríos gestos de la gente a su alrededor y contemplarla tatuada con resentimiento en las pupilas de las personas.

.¡Cómo odia esa palabra!. Y pensar que apenas llega a las diez letras. Pero el odio va más allá de la palabra, es lo que representa.

En esas nueve letras se encierran incontables noches en vela, miles de lágrimas saliendo con desesperación de sus vidriosos ojitos azules, que pedían a gritos una explicación razonable al rechazo general. No entendía _por qué_ todos le miraban de aquella forma, le señalaban como si fuera un trasto indeseable. .¿Qué mal había hecho? ._¿Qué?_

Es por estas y muchas otras razones que no puede hacer caso a la petición de Kakashi-sensei de guardar calma, recordándole que aún faltan dos días y medio para llegar a la villa de la arena. También hace un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar el rostro triste de Sakura y la inmensa desolación en los ojos de Temari.

Ellos no entienden su desesperación.

Nadie entiende realmente. Quizás esté pecando de egoísta al sentirse plenamente incomprendido, pero fue el resto de la gente quien siempre se encargó de hacerlo sentir _distinto._

Eso quiere decir que nadie a su alrededor puede llegar a un nivel de empatía con el dolor en su interior. Nadie.

Excepto una sola persona.

_Gaara. _

No ha dejado de pensar en él en ningún momento. Lleva incrustado en su mente dos enormes ojos verdes que destellan la misma soledad que los suyos.

No. Es una soledad más intensa y pura que la suya.

Naruto por lo menos tuvo la suerte de contar con personas como Iruka-sensei, que sin hacer demasiado le enseñaron a sonreír ante las adversidades de la vida. Le mostraron una lucecita de felicidad dentro de su mar de angustia.

Pero Gaara siempre estuvo solo. No tuvo a nadie que le diera unas palabras de consuelo, o en su defecto quien le ofreciera una mano amiga. Debió aprender a llorar hacia dentro de su ser, porque se convenció que nadie notaría sus lágrimas, ni mucho menos le extendería un pañuelo para que las secase. Aprendió a tragarse el dolor dentro de su ser, a castrarlo por completo para así pretender que no existía. Que simplemente no estaba allí.

Sin duda, la soledad se ha empeñado en atrapar a Gaara en sus redes. Si ésta ha sido como una sombra macabra, acechando siempre a Naruto, no quiere imaginarse cómo le habrá parecido a Gaara. Pensar aquello le hace sentirse más miserable aún.

La idea que él ahora mismo estuviera en las garras del Akatsuki le removía con furia las entrañas. Lo que más le ardía en el alma eran las _razones _de su secuestro.

_Monstruos. _

Todo en sus vidas comenzaba y terminaba en eso. Era una maldición en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

_Lo capturaron porque lo único que pueden ver en él es al monstruo que lleva en su interior. _

Pero ellos dos son mucho más que estuches para guardar a un terrible demonio.

Alza la vista hacia, la noche está por caer, se lo señala el firmamento teñido de rojo. Y aún falta bastante camino por recorrer.

_.¡Demonios!. _

Se muerde el labio inferior con dureza, la impaciencia y desesperación están empezando a ganarle la batalla.

_Por favor Gaara, aguanta un poco más._

_Un poco más. _

Eso es todo lo que Naruto necesita. Un poquito más de tiempo para llegar hasta los cimientos del Akatsuki y destruirlos por completo. Recuerda entonces las palabras de Jiraiya, pidiéndole que no pierda el control, sería una catástrofe para todos. En su momento asintió, reconociendo la sabiduría en las palabras del anciano sennin. Sin embargo, cada segundo que pasa la rabia va creciendo más y más en su ser. A estas alturas ya no está seguro de poder controlarse cuando tenga frente a sí al enemigo.

Con la manga de la camisa se arrebata las lágrimas que cuelgan de sus ojos. No han parado de salir, así como tampoco la imagen de Gaara necesitando de su ayuda le ha abandonado.

_Sólo unos días más. _

Sólo unos días más para colocarse frente a Gaara y recordarle que no se encuentra solo.

Que están juntos en esto. Que él no le dejará solo nunca.

Que las palabras de la gente no importan.

Ninguno de los dos es un monstruo.

**FIN.**

**Un GaaraNaru angstie para satisfacer mis ganas. Apenas leí el capítulo 252 no pude contenerme. Esos dos se están convirtiendo en mi OTP yaoi de Naruto. **

**Espero les haya gustado, Naruto está absorbiendo mi vida a una rápida velocidad. Tengo un montón de proyectos en puerta. Espero que todos vean la luz pronto. **

**Para alguna sugerencia o comentario (o alguien quien quiera compartir de esta pareja, siempre es bienvenido) mis mails de contacto están en mi profile. **


End file.
